


It's just a sprain

by PaladinAlby



Category: Richlee - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where lee injures himself during a fight scene and Richard helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a sprain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this :P oh well. Enjoy

It was a new day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the wind was blowing a cool breeze.

The Hobbit cast just got back into New Zealand,Wellington. They were back there for a few pick up shots for the film. Lee would be lying if he said he didn't like New Zealand. He absolutely loved it. He loved how much nature NZ had. He loved how it wasn't too hot nor too cold, just perfect. He also loved how he would be spending more months with the man he had been pining over since the start of shooting. 

Richard Armitage was this mans name. He was very handsome. Dark, silky hair, pushed up to just the right length. The kindness of a sweet hearted person. So polite that you would think that a person like him shouldn't exists. Richard was a man that you could count on. You could tell him a secret knowing he would keep his mouth shut. Those are only some of the reasons why Lee loves Richard.

Today, was another long day of filming. Right now he was practicing a stunt before he would actually perform it on camera because how embarrassing would it be to get the stunt wrong and injure himself.

"Lee! I need you on camera now!" peter practically yelled into the microphone.

Lee made his way to the set and got in position. He was worried that he was going to perform the stunt wrong and hurt someone (or himself) really badly.

"Are you ready Lee?" 

"Yes"

"Ok, Action!" 

He watched as one of the actors playing the enemy launched towards him. Lee started the stunt but then he heard a scream from some where on the set. Lee totally lost all control on what he was doing and got his foot stuck in one of the props.

"Help!" Lee yelled, tugging at his foot.

"Lee! Are you ok?" Lee didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Richard was now by his side trying to get his foot unstuck.

"No I am not ok!" 

"Peter! His foots really jammed in there" 

"ok well we have got some crew men to help"

"thanks" but no one heard Lee say it.

After 5 minutes of tugging on his foot it finally slipped out but his foot didn't feel right. It felt weird and a little broken. 

"Peter" 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"I think I broke my foot"

"Oh! Ummm Richard!"

"Yes"

"Could you take Lee to the Hospital?"

"ummmm sure what's wrong?"

"He might have broken his foot" 

"Oh ok well sure I will take him" 

Richard grabbed Lee's arm and flung it over his shoulder, helping Lee hop to Richards car.

Once they were finally seated in Richards car something happened. Something Lee didn't mind but was utterly confused.

Richard kissed him. The man that he loved ever since he first met him was now kissing him. It took a while for lee to process the fact that Richard was KISSING him but when he did he only grabbed Richards head and deepened the kiss.

It took a while for them to brake apart but lucky for Lee, Richard was the first to speak.

"Let's ummm get you to a hospital shall we?"

"I think we shall"

~~~~~~~~~

They were on their way back to set. Lee was grateful that his foot wasn't broken, just sprained. 

When they got back to set Richard helped Lee back to his trailer. 

"how angry do you think Peter is going to be?" Lee said while inviting Richard into his trailer.

"Pretty mad but not to much" Richard replied accepting a cup of coffee.

"So what happens now?"

"Well I think you wont be sho--"

"No you miss understood, what happens now between us?" Lee said cutting Richard off.

"Oh. What do you want to happen?" 

"Right now I want you to fuck me into next week"

"Do you think that is a good idea? You know with your foot and all?"

"It's just a sprain Richard, I can handle"

"well in that case" Richard grabbed Lee buy the shirt, crushing their lips together.

Richard's tongue swiped over Lee's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lee, who happily allowed Richard entrance, groaned into the kiss as it was a battle between his and Richard's tongues.

Richard picked Lee up, wrapping both of Lee's long legs around his waist. He somehow made his way to Lee's bedroom.

He slammed Lee against the bedroom wall. Slowly, he started to unbutton Lee's shirt. Lee moaned as Richard moved his lips to his neck. Sucking and biting on a sensitive spot, making Lee gasp and moan loud.

Richard moved Lee to the bed. Gently laying him down, being careful of Lee's foot.

Richard started leaving a trail of kisses down Lee's stomach, making sure every piece of Lee's skin had been touched. 

His nimble fingers worked Lee out of his pants, throwing them somewhere around the room.

Richard pressed soft kisses to Lee's erection. His hands were lightly squeezing Lee's balls. Lee let out a loud moan (it's like he's trying to tell the whole cast and crew that he is about to be fucked by Richard Armitage) 

Lee started thrusting into Richard's mouth, making his cock with each thrust hit the back of Richard's throat.

Lee fisted Richard's hair and pulled him up to his lips. Tasting himself all around Richard's mouth.

"please Richard! Fuck me" Lee whispered into Richard's ear.

Richard reached over the nightstand, hand searching for some lube. Once his hand finally found it, he popped the cap off of it and slicked up 3 fingers.

He slowly slipped one finger into Lee making him moan. Richard moved up Lee's body. Licking a long strip up his chest before sucking a nipple into his mouth. He slipped another finger into Lee, enjoying the sounds he was pulling out of him.

"Please Richard"

Just by hearing Lee beg had Richard pulling out his fingers and slicking up his cock. He slowly pushed his cock into Lee. Dragging out a long loud moan from the man under him. 

Richard waited for Lee to adjust to him. As soon as Lee gave him a reassuring nod, he pulled back and slammed in as hard as he could. Making Lee arch his back and scream.

He set a fast punishing pace. His cock with each thrust would lightly swipe across Lee's prostate.

"ahhhh....... Richard! Harder" Lee begged him while pumping his hand up and down his dick.

Richard started thrusting in faster and harder, making Lee scream with each one.

2-3 thrusts later had Lee tightening around Richard, legs snapping around his waist and coming hard all over his hand and chest.

That was all it took for Richard to come over the edge. He comes straight into Lee. White blinding him of his vision.

It took Richard a while to come back to himself. He slowly pulled out of Lee and collapsed right next to him.

Lee cuddled up to Richard with his head resting on his chest.

"That was....... Fantastic" Lee said.

"It really was." Richard agreed.


End file.
